Youtube is my weapon, reason is my boat
Youtube is my weapon, reason is my boat makes reference to a threat a spanish forum user made against Uboachan in 2013. The phrase is often used for joke threats and acting tough ironically. Origin Back in 2013, a spanish Yume Nikki forum was raided with guro, scat and pony porn by an unknown party, however, since a few Uboachan users were registered there, some of the spanish forum users started to theorize about the possibility of Uboachan being behind the raids because of "chan culture"'s habits, despite no one ever seeing reports of Uboachan ever engaging in such activities before. Regardless, these users were completely sure Uboachan did it, so they started to insult the site and one of the developers who used it. One of their posts reads: "Uboachan is the worst community about Yume Niki in the whole internet, they dont even know about theories or secrets of the game they suck, Uboachan is not even a friendly place you get flame for anything there, it sucks, they are noobs in RPG maker too, half or their projects are half assed ripp offs like the Hell Diary clones by Mishka, and the administrators never help with anything, do they talk bad about uboachan I dont blame them, go insult your mother piece of disgusting pig shit, no sigo porque no se mucho ingles vete a la mierda, Uboachan es un asco y si a los usuarios de este foro no les gusta estan en su derecho idiota, '''y check my dubs'." After that, an anon made a thread showing captures and laughing at the whole situation. Seeing this reaction, one of the spanish forum moderators, a Yume Nikki themed youtuber named Steelpipe, posted melodramatic, rage filled walls of text in Spanish about how he was starting a war with Uboachan. '''The threat' The translated post reads: "I've read it all. I'm going to post a simple message, trying to be polite, since truth will hurt them more than the fist. The hispanic forum is not joining the war these miserable have imposed us, at least, not thanks to me nor for my cause. I daresay I declare war on uboachan, at least against those who've despoiled all the prestige that uboachan deserves; I, individually, without including the rest (hispanic forum). Youtube will be my weapon, and reason my boat. I won't join their game of easy insults and empty words. Up the ubuuchonners that are worth 2 cents, and let's eliminate the cancer that blemish the biggest (read that as "coolest" or "greatest") english speaker Yume Nikki community uboachan. Up the Hispanic forum of Yume Nikki. I love you all, thanks for the support." Aftermath Steelpipe posted a declaration of peace between the forum and Uboachan (http://yumenikki.foroactivo.com/t747-se-acabo-mi-polemica-con-uboachan) The culprit behind the initial attacks and raids actually turned out to be a disgruntled ex-admin of the forums. External links * [https://web.archive.org/web/20150717110219/https://uboachan.net/ot/res/9221.html https://web.archive.org/web/20150717110219/https://uboachan.net/ot/res/9221.html] * The remains of one of the spanish forums: [http://yumenikki.foroactivo.com/ http://yumenikki.foroactivo.com/] * Declarations of peace among some spanish forum users: [https://web.archive.org/web/20180304195654/uboachan.net/ot/res/13636.html https://web.archive.org/web/20180304195654/uboachan.net/ot/res/13636.html] * Period, the fangame [https://web.archive.org/web/20150717110219/https://uboachan.net/ot/res/9221.html#9386 https://web.archive.org/web/20150717110219/https://uboachan.net/ot/res/9221.html#9386] Category:Uboachan history/Events